1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle display device configured to be mounted on a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle display device that indicates an amount of adjustment when adjusting a transmission position of a transmission device such as a rear derailleur.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Currently, many bicycles are equipped with a display device that is mounted on a handlebar for displaying a transmission position (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-024876). Conventional bicycle display devices are sometimes fixed to a brake bracket that is mounted on the handlebar. A rider can be instantly alerted to the transmission gear ratio via such a display of the transmission position, and can rapidly perform gear shifting operations in accordance with changes in road conditions.
When the positional relationship between the sprocket and chain guide moving in the axial direction is misaligned in such transmission devices, and particularly in externally mounted transmission devices, the chain chatters and shifting can not be accomplished smoothly. To prevent this occurrence, consideration has been given to making fine adjustments of the position of the chain guide relative to the sprocket (e.g., by electrically actuating the chain guide in an electrically-driven derailleur capable of electrically controlling a derailleur).
When the amount of adjustment of the transmission gear position can not be correctly perceived when making this fine adjustment, the amount of completed adjustment, or the amount of possible further adjustment after this adjustment can not be known, such that the fine adjustment operation requires considerable time. Particularly when performing this fine adjustment while riding, the fine adjustment operation may cause delay since it is difficult to directly verify the chain guide position by visual inspection.
Furthermore, when the operation part for entering the fine adjustment mode to perform the fine adjustment of the chain guide is placed near the hand that performs the gear shifting operation, such as on the handlebar or the like, there is concern of mistakenly entering the fine adjustment mode by misoperation when shifting gears. When the fine adjustment mode is entered while operating the bicycle, the rider can not perform the gear shifting operation, and there is concern of devastating time loss, particularly when such misoperation occurs during a race.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle display device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.